


i am here

by Darkwhitepebble



Series: to light the night [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Cuddling, Flights, Flying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, Living in the Hidden World, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwhitepebble/pseuds/Darkwhitepebble
Summary: All that mattered was that he was fine; everything was fine. No need to worry about him. He would be fine on his own, as he always was. There was no need for companions or others to hang around, waiting on him hand and foot anxiously. He would never burden anyone to that task, so he nodded in appropriate places and kept his wishes of disappearance to himself.But for some reason he could never find it, it seemed she could always tell.
Relationships: Light Fury & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: to light the night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076441
Kudos: 14





	i am here

It had been a bit of a rough day.

Some days were simply like that. Those days when the world was too loud, the colors were too bright, everything was just a little _too much._ The days when his head felt like it was going to explode, and he wanted to hide and never return.

It was one of the days when those memories rose up and threatened to choke him; threatened to tear him apart like the crashing waves that would wear away at the bottoms of the sea stacks until they eventually, inevitably fell. Collapsed into the water and vanished from sight.

These days didn't happen often. It wasn't a common occurrence. But it didn't make it hurt any less. He wishes he didn't have these days. He wishes they never happened. And then he feels horrible. 

_If I lacked these days,_ he would always tell himself. _Then that meant I wouldn't my memories._ And how could he dare to part from his memories? All of those moments, saved in neat snapshots and videos and stored in his head.

He couldn't.

So he simply sighed and bore it for the day; accepted the burden for what it was and the fact he wasn't going to get rid of it anytime soon. He was strong. He could bear this. He didn't need to collapse under its weight, because he was able to lift it up. 

It didn't matter if he felt like collapsing in a puddle because as long as he kept a strong look on the outside, no one would be able to tell the difference. He would be fine, as he most often tends to be. 

_Most often tends to make himself be._

But that wasn't important.

All that mattered was that he was fine; everything was fine. No need to worry about him. He would be fine on his own, as he always was. There was no need for companions or others to hang around, waiting on him hand and foot anxiously. He would never burden anyone to that task, so he nodded in the appropriate places and kept his wishes of disappearance to himself. 

But for some reason he could never find it, it seemed she could always tell. 

No matter how he rumbled and cooed and stayed alert, she was always able to tell there was something wrong with a simple glance at him. She laid him bare with her gaze, and he didn't know how to feel about it. 

She couldn't understand how he felt about his memories. She had lived her life only knowing _distrust, hate, fear_ of them. She didn't know how else to live, because those were the rules in which enabled her to get here. That's what she knew.

But she always gave him such a _look,_ in just such a way he swore up and down she knew exactly how he felt. He swore she had lived through it herself and come out in the same state he did, just better put together. 

Better stitched and sown, with neater rows and more expensive, stronger thread. She knew what was wrong, what wasn't, and how to hide it all. She _understood,_ and he could never quite figure out how. 

But when she looked at him, things felt right. It felt like maybe, just maybe, he wasn't drowning so much anymore; he might be able to fight and swim and flail his way back to the surface before the waves would fully snatch him. 

Today, when he felt the weight of everything dragging at his legs, pulling at every bone in his body, he decided to bear it like he always did. It wasn't much a decision at this point, rather than a duty; a _need._

He had shaken himself out, adjusted his wings, and gave them a few licks to wake himself up. It wasn't of much use; he swore that everywhere he looked held some trace of his human, his other half from which he had been split. 

He just knew that his human would be having a fit with himself if he were able to return, mapping it all out and insisting on seeing it all. And he would be helpless against the sparkling and excitement because it would make him just as excited, and he would carry him to the very edges of the World, to the very last caverns around just to prove to him he could. To prove that he cared.

And he would smile at him, pat his head, whisper happy rumblings as he gave him fish or something else. He would hug him tight, and he would laugh at be happy. And that would make him happy.

But he blinked, and there was no trace of him. He was alone, yet again.

He decided to go for a brief flight among the sea stacks, to look at the water below and make sure the dragons who dwelled within them were happy and content. That was something he enjoyed doing: checking up on others. Making sure they didn't feel trapped, making sure they felt happy where they were.

It would also make him feel a little bit better when they would coo and make silly gestures at him, or when hatchlings would dance and stumble around, tripping over themselves as he sniffed at them and rumbled. 

But before he could, just as he was blinking again and forcing his eyes open more, he felt the ghost of a touch along his wing, and that happily familiar scent curling around him, soothing his nerves without permission.

He turned, and she was there, tilting her head at him and fixing him with that same piercing stare. Her eyes, a beautiful collage of light blues that reminded him of the sky whenever he saw them, bore into his own green gaze. Her white scales sparkled as she moved in the light, the patterns tracing up and down in waves that he would never tire of admiring. Her wings were pressed to her sides, folded in, and relaxed as she swished the end of her tail gently, the heart-shaped fins brushing over a nearby fern the shade of a pine tree.

She rumbled and chittered at him. " _Come._ "

And then she turned, walking away swiftly without any preamble. He loved that about her: her absolute confidence. He was wrapped around her and she knew it and wasn't afraid to admit it. She turned and walked, knowing he would follow.

And follow he did.

Sending a questioning coo at her, he followed her sweet scent as she moved swiftly. The light shone gently across his own scales; the color of midnight. They were smooth and carried the same patterns as hers but without the same amount of elegance. He moved like a hunter with a purpose, following his prey. But she, she moved with an undeniable elegance about her. Something followed her around, coiling around her body, and _demanding_ attention, _demanding_ one pay attention lest they pay. 

She led him down the path, before suddenly running forward, jumping into the air as her snowy white wings unfolded and flapped hard. She lifted into the air with ease, that same grace present as she took off without looking back. 

And he? 

He was helpless to do anything but follow her, unfolding his own wings and taking off after. 

She was smooth lines as she flew, gliding most often and spreading her wings fully. The white, oval-like flukes on her upper tail flare out, making it even easier to glide. Her wings are like that of a butterfly's; gorgeous and simple.

He follows with her sharper edges, with his wings ending in sharp points and his second set of wings on his tail stark, as well as the fins helping him glide. He can feel the gentle whir of the device vibrating through his scales, which does not help with his pain. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be flying, he wouldn't even be alive. He owes so much to him, and now they're separated, two halves of a whole apart uselessly.

It hurts to think about, so he doesn't. He focuses on her, focuses on following as she flies forward and suddenly veers down. He rushes to follow, tucking his wings to his side and the second set close as he plummets like a bullet. They fall forward, heading straight for the sea before she pulls up abruptly, snapping her light wings and jolting upwards. 

He follows the motions, mimics her as he moves up too. She doesn't bother looking back; she trusts that he has followed, that he is able to do this. And so they glide through sea stacks carefully, avoiding smacking into any of them. It reminds him of other times and makes him struggle to focus on her. 

She then she is flapping her wings hard, soaring right back up. He rushes to follow her pale, glittery shape. And now they're moving beyond the sea stacks, flapping their wings a few times in order to glide smoothly in the dimly light caverns they find themselves in.

Everything is a shade, a variation of the soft color purple. Light and dark range from place to place, sometimes giving the wall more character than the surrounding darkness. He loves these caverns and becomes practically invisible inside. She is still seen, but not as well, and if she were to use her fire, he would have trouble finding her. Though, he doubted she could hide for long with her gentle scent still playing about in the air.

She flaps her wings again, moving quickly through the air. He flaps and follows, tilting his head to the side and sending out another curious coo as she suddenly veers sharply to the right. He turns with her, the flaps on his head lifted up.

She angles her body and dives down as swift as a bullet, white shape flitting through the air and slicing through it without a care. He almost tumbles from the sky in his haste to copy, to match sure he never lost sight of her. He didn't know what he would do if that were to happen. 

The waters are nearing closer to her, but she does not hesitate or pull back. There is the faintest light within the waters, and he knows that is from one of the dragons that inhabits it. They have a bluish, purplish glow about them, the ends of the scales running along their backs turning pink. Some of the lurkers possess two heads, similar to the green and yellow patterned dragon he spent so much time in the companionship of. 

He wonders how they are doing. He shall have to pay them a visit one of these days to make sure they aren't needing for anything. Well, anything except for memories like he does. All dragons that he had protected what feels like so long ago were dragged down and saddled with memories of the strange creatures they had loved as much as he. They missed and longed the same he did.

He loves her, he loves the shape in front of him with all of his heart. He cherishes her so, so dearly. Loves her beyond words, beyond even actions. So much his heart aches, and some days he feels it might burst. Because every single day he can find something new about her to love, something new to cradle close to his heart and refuse to let go out of selfishness and a need. 

And then they are falling straight into the waters, bodies slicing easily into them. He goes straight after her, and his splash is larger than hers, yet still small compared to what he could do. He pauses for a moment, regaining his senses and flailing his limbs and wings as he twists his head about to search for her. He cannot scent things underwater, lest he wishes for his lungs to burn. 

And he catches the faintest whisp of white within in front of him, cutting through like one of the dragons born here. He scrambles to follow, using his wings and tail and legs to swim after. The water has a gentle warmth to it that fades the closer to the surface one dwells, and even then it is never icy, never so cold as that one time when his human was taken from his back and he was left to drop inside, to crash through the layers of ice in pain that lanced up his back. 

Blinking and shaking his head to wipe away the thoughts, he focuses on following and keeping her within his sights. She suddenly swims downwards, and the warmth is growing. A faint embrace from the core of their home. He wonders what they are doing, but she seems to know, and he will follow her to the ends of the world, so he doesn't question it too much. 

As he swims, he realizes that her shape is starting to become clearer. Are they nearing the surface? Impossible, because the warmth is increasing around him, caressing his scales and giving him such a nice feeling. 

No, it is coming from in front of them, where she is swimming to. The light grows brighter, and he can see the imposing wall in front of him. It is one of the great crystals that lay interspersed throughout the lands. Instead of glowing a bright white, like the one the dragons had gathered to celebrate them had, it was tinged with a soft, bluish-grey hue. It reflected beautifully off her scales, the sparkles becoming more pronounced.

Just as holding his breath in was beginning to burn ever so slightly, she was tucking her wings into her sides and disappearing straight into the stone. He paused for a moment, mouth open in surprise but breath blocking the water's further path into his throat. Bubbles drifted up as he called out in surprise on instinct, wings flapping uselessly and limbs struggling to keep him afloat. 

But if she had gone...

He moved forward fast, tucking his own wings into his sides and closing his eyes as he went for the same place she had disappeared. He half-expected to crash straight into a wall, but to his surprise, it didn't happen. 

Rather, he felt the space around him widen and the pressure at his sides lighten. He opened his eyes and looked around for her again. When he didn't see her, he decided to swim up. He cut easily through the water and breached the surface within a few moments. 

Water cascading off the scales around his head, he shook it briefly and opened his eyes. A bright viridian gaze swept around him, taking in, drinking where he was and all of the details. 

He was- he was _inside_ of the crystal. He could see the ceilings of it, the bluish glow ever-so-gentle on him. And in front of him, she stood, waiting for him to follow again. He quickly did so, moving forward until he could move up to hook his paws on the ledge of crystal she stood upon. Hauling himself up and scrabbling to make it, he pulled up and stood. He shook himself off, shedding the water off his scales. 

The crystal was exactly that: a crystal. But it was warm inside, and so inviting. The walls were all soft angles, almost a dome-like shape the same as the one on the island they once called their home. He liked the shapes of domes. 

She stood there and watched him, pupils dilated and waiting. He blinked at her, then looking down at himself and back up. He was confused; what was he supposed to be doing here? Whatever it was, he would try if it would please her, but he didn't know exactly what it was he was supposed to be trying. 

She was patient and stood there, before suddenly walking forward and sitting back. She brought her tail around herself to rest at her feet, the fins folded in perfectly dry. She adjusted her wings slightly, then licked her chest before dragging that piercing blue gaze back to him.

He rumbled in confusion, then looked around. There was nothing but them and the crystal, and the gentle waves lapping at the edges of the ledge they were placed upon. He looked back up at her, this time trilling his confusion. 

She just stared at him.

He didn't know what to do, so in vain, he turned and shook himself out again. Then he moved in a circle, flaring out his wings above him and flapping them slightly as he walked in a circle, swinging his tail back and forth, folding and unfolding the fins. He stopped after going around three times, looking to her and tilting his head to the side whilst trilling again. 

That seemed to break her cool facade, as a small smile curved her lips and a rumble responded to him in her throat. She stood again, walking forward before dipping her head to swipe it underneath his chin with a coo. He cooed back at her, pressing back as she settled by his side. Sitting down comfortably, she rubbed the side of her head along the edge of his neck and under his chin, ruffling her wings and tucking her tail up around her paws. 

He purred, wrapping his own tail around her and unfurling one of his dark wings, now lighter with a slight tinge from the glow of the crystal, and wrapped it around her wise, bringing her even closer and tucking her into the space under his wing. 

And she cooed again, before trilling and sending out her own message to him, one he understood perfectly. 

_I am here._


End file.
